


Lucky the Water Ducky

by Possum_man



Category: Stan the Water Man
Genre: Fluff, LOVE HIM, M/M, Mostly Fluff, theres also a duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: Sorry I've not been uploading any fics! This is an older fic that I wrote but I'm having a bit of a block. Sorry! (btw if you don't know what they're from, Stan and Jimmy are characters from a GTA role play on Markiplier's channel and Twitch) <3
Relationships: Jimmy Bending & Stan Wheeler, Jimmy Bending/Stan Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lucky the Water Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've not been uploading any fics! This is an older fic that I wrote but I'm having a bit of a block. Sorry! (btw if you don't know what they're from, Stan and Jimmy are characters from a GTA role play on Markiplier's channel and Twitch) <3

It was a crisp autumn day that Stan and Jimmy decided to go out for lunch. As Stan got ready to go out, he had to remind himself over and over again that “no, it’s not a date,” and Jimmy just invited them out because they’re “just friends.” After all, Stan called him “Friendly J” for a reason.

Stan was torn from his thoughts at the sound of an engine revving outside his house. He went to the door to see Jimmy getting out of his car.

“Friendly J! Do you want to come inside? I’m not quite ready yet.” The shorter boy tapped his chin, pretending to think, which prompted Stan to sputter out, “You don’t have to of course! I mean- I mean- don’t get me wrong. If you want to come in then you can but I don’t wanna make you do an-”

He was cut off by a gentle finger placed on his lips, “Stan, I was joking. Of course I don’t wanna wait in my car.” Stan sighed in relief and nodded, moving out of the doorway to allow Jimmy in first.

He walked to his living room and nodded to the couch, “Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll go finish getting ready now, if you don’t mind.” Jimmy smiled, “Go on then,” and he jokingly add, “Our date awaits.” Stan felt his face glow red as he stumbled towards the bathroom, clumsily shutting the door. He sighed deeply, splashing some cold water on his face, trying to calm down. “Alright Stan, you’re cool. Cool as a cucumber. Friendly was just messing around.” After a few deep breaths, he cleaned up his mustache and brushed his teeth, before leaving the restroom.

“Alright Sunflower, you ready?”

“Yup,” Stan said, ignoring the heat rising to his face.

“Forty dollars for a sandwich! Can you believe it?” Jimmy was fuming. Apparently a decent price sandwich is too much to ask for these days. Stan patted him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Friendly! Why don’t we go to Sooubway instead?” Jimmy huffed, “Fine. I still standby the idea of beating up the owner though.”

Stan simply smiled, slightly nervous that Friendly J would give the restaurant another visit when Stan wasn’t there to make him feel more forgiving of their overpriced food. After getting their sandwiches, they opted to eat at the only park within a 200 mile radius. Their city wasn’t exactly environment friendly. They sat by a pond eating, when a group of ducklings wandered by. Stan couldn’t help but coo at them. “They’re just so cute Jimmy. Oh and look at that one, he’s got a cute little brown spot on his head!” His teal haired friends snorted, and yet he couldn’t help but find Staniel’s fascination with the little ducks endearing. The blond turned back to him and smiled, “Don’t you think?” Jimmy nodded absentmindedly, not really focused on the words coming from his friend. He loved the way Stan looked. He was practically glowing in the sun, and his face was flushed a light pink from the warm weather. “Friendly J?” Jimmy snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry Sunflower, what was that?”

“Can we take one of them? Please? They’re so cute! Besides, the one with the spot looks so left out, I’m sure he’d be much happier with us.” Stan friend started to shake his head no, but Stan began to pout, and Jimmy sighed. “Buddy, I can’t say no to that face.”

"That’s the point,” Stan mumbled. The teal haired boy groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. “How about we buy an egg and incubator. I don’t want to take it from its home. But he’s staying at your place, and you better figure out how to take care of it because I’ll defiantly have to rack up some cash for the stupid thing.” To be fair, the whole whose place it’s staying at thing wasn’t really an issue, as Jimmy was already at his friend’s house almost every day. He had his own set of clothes and such at Stan’s. The only reason he ever went to his apartment was for things he didn’t need on an everyday basis, like nicer clothing and books. If he was being honest, the only reason Friendly hadn’t moved in was because he didn’t want to make things awkward between him and his friend. Staniel clapped gleefully. “Let’s go home order the stuff for the duck.”

Once Stan ordered an egg and an incubator, as well as the supplies for once it hatched, he sat at the door. “I hope you know this, but it’s not gonna be here today.” Stan nodded, “Of course. Hey, once it gets here and gets close to hatching date, should we stay home?”

“I guess the first thing it should see is Momma Jimmy and Daddy Stan,” Jimmy joked, but choked on his laugh as Stan blushed, clearly reading a tad bit too much into the last statement. “Stan, oh my God, since when do you think things like that!”

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to Friendly.” Stan rushed, waving his hands around. Jimmy laughed loudly and patted his friend of the back, “It’s okay buddy, don’t worry about it.”

It was about three days later that the egg and incubator arrived. It was about a month after that the duck egg was close to hatching. For days Stan and Jimmy would take turns waiting for the egg to hatch. Then, exactly 37 days after first seeing the ducks in the park, the egg hatched. It seemed to be a miracle that it began to happen as Stan and Jimmy were about to rotate turns. Just as Stan went to walk towards the kitchen he heard a crack and Friendly shouted to him, “Sunflower! He’s hatching!” Immediately, Stan rushed back into the corner of the living room that the egg was incubating in. They watched as the duckling slowly but surely broke open the egg. The hard work finally paid off as the duck poked its small beak out and stepped out of the egg. Stan squealed quietly, unable to contain his excitement. Jimmy chuckled, smiled softly, before taking off his signature sunglasses to get a better look at the duckling. It quacked softly, looking up at them. It walked around the inside of the incubator, which had a lightbulb on the wall, sitting above a small bowl of water and food specifically for baby ducks. The duckling wandered over to the water dish, splashing around, then sitting down in the water.  
Six days later, they took the duck, whom they named Lucky The Water Ducky, out of his small box for the first time. He wandered around the house cautiously, making sure that he could always see his “mom and dad.” Two months later, he was almost completely feathered. By then, they had turned his incubator corner into a small resting spot. They let him wander around the small house on his own, but they had a baby gate in the hallway that led to the front door, not wanting him to get out. Whenever they would get home from their shenanigans of the day, they would watch TV on the couch, and Lucky would settle down on both of their laps. Then Stan would cook dinner, never chicken, and they would eat while Lucky watched like a puppy. Some days they would read a story to Lucky, and some days they would go right to sleep. By the time they settled into a normal routine, Jimmy had gotten over himself and moved in. And while they were still getting used to it, they shared a bed as well to “save money.” After letting him wander for a few days, they had realized they needed to install a dog door into their bedroom because Lucky had kept waking them up in the middle of the night since he couldn’t reach them. Once they had gotten that sorted out, Lucky would come and go whenever he pleased, sometimes even sleeping at the foot of their bed.

It was a rainy day outside that Stan came home from running errands, holding a collar in his hand. It had blue and pink pastel stripes on it, and had their address and phone number on a small silver, four leafed clover shaped tag. On the other side it was engraved with the name “Lucky.” The collar looked like it was made for a Chihuahua, so it fit onto Lucky okay. Of course, it was almost all the way down his neck, but Stan was sure it would still work fine. Lucky didn’t seem to like Stan for the collar, but he and Jimmy grabbed an umbrella and took Lucky out into their small backyard, and the duck seemed to warm right back up to him. “Well Stan, I suppose I can accept the fact that those sandwiches were so expensive if that ended with us here.” Stan nodded and smiled at his friend, “I agree Friendly.” They stood there under the same umbrella, watching Lucky play, for nearly fifteen minutes before Jimmy started to speak once again. “Listen Sunflower. I know we only just started getting comfortable living together and sleeping in the same bed, but I’ve got something I need to tell you.” Stan’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched his best friend take in a deep breath. “I can handle whatever you need to tell me.”

“Okay well if you want to kick me out after I tell you I totally get it, but promise me that you’ll take good care of Lucky.”

“Why would I-” Jimmy cut Stan off, “Just promise me you will.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Good. Okay, this is hard to say but I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while and I just don’t really know how to approach the situation and I don’t want to ramble or anything but I am rambling and that’s not very cool of me but I’m supposed to be the cool and collected person but-” He stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Stan, I like you. Like really like you. If I’m being honest I’ve liked you for a lot longer than I’m willing to admit.” Stan stared at him for a long time. Then, he pulled in Jimmy for a kiss. Their teeth clattered together and they were both shocked by Stan’s sudden action, leading the blond to pull back almost immediately. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I-” This time, Jimmy initiated the kiss, pulling in Stan. It was still rough, but their teeth didn’t hit together the second time, which they were both thankful for. After a minute, Jimmy pulled back, Stan chasing his lips as he pulled away. “I… wow,” was all Stan could get out. Needless to say, he was dazed. Jimmy chuckled lightly and ran his hand through Stan’s hair, who sighed contently. The moment, however, was shattered as Lucky quacked loudly at them. He was clearly upset with the lack of attention he was getting. After splashing around with Lucky, they went back inside. Jimmy filled the tub halfway with water to let Lucky swim and clean off. After he swam around for a bit, they drained the tub and then took turns showering. Stan showered first, then Jimmy. Once he came out of the bathroom, he saw that Stan had made popcorn and hot chocolate. “Movie night?” He offered.

“Fuck yeah.”

They ended up watching Swan Lake, Lucky watching curiously when the princes turned into a swan. Stan and Friendly J could lay down because their couch had a recliner for their feet to rest on. By the time the movie had ended, Stan was asleep on Jimmy’s shoulder, and Lucky was asleep on his lap. Jimmy smiled contently, kissing Stan on the head, then closing his eyes. “Love you Sunflower.”


End file.
